Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Jangan Menangis, Sasuke… Sampai Kapan pun Kita Tetap Berteman. Walau Secara Fisik Kita Terpisah. Hatiku Tetap Bersamamu. Selalu… Berada Disisimu. “Aku menyayanginya,Neji…” hanya itu saja yang bisa Sasuke jelaskan pada Neji. Update! LAST CHAPTER! R&R!
1. File 1 : He

**Pairing** : NejiSasuNaru (Heee?!! Not Threesome! Its NejiSasu/SasuNeji, SasuNaru/NaruSasu & NejiNaru/NaruNeji) Triangle Love, Yeeeaaaahhhh!!!

**Rating** : Masih T hehehe…

**Genre** : Romance/Angst … T__T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto… Huh! *Pouts*

**A/N** : May be **OOC**, Terispirasi dari Marionette punya Ayumi Hamasaki, Kalau mendengarkan Marionette punya Tante Ayumi pasti bingung, hehehe… Di Lyrics nya memang tertulis **Watashi mo Anoko mo Kimi mo**, tapi disini Yuuya rubah jadi **Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo**. 'Watashi' ama 'Anoko' itu kok kayanya rada 'Feminim' yeah , maka nya untuk Fic ini sepertinya lebih cocoknya di ubah jadi 'Ore' (dan juga 'Omae') yang -kayak nya kok-'Cowok banget' geto dan 'Aitsu' (Yang -kayak nya juga- bisa digunakan untuk Laki-laki maupun perempuan) Habis disini saya tidak akan memFEMINIMkan siapa-siapa. Tiga-tiganya murni Laki-laki. ASLI!! -LOL- XD XD

Please Enjoy…

* * *

_Yuuya's Present_

**Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo**

**( He and I and You )**

**

* * *

  
**

**Aku mencintaimu, karena aku mencintaimu.**

**Tak perlu alasan lain…**

(Andrei aksana)

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Aaaaaarrrrghhhhh!!!

Bosan! Bosan! Bosan! Sudah dua jam aku menunggu, tapi tak nampak juga batang hidung mereka. Mereka bahkan lebih telat dari Kakashi-sensei. Ugh!

Ku genggam erat sebuah gulungan kertas yang ada di tanganku, Hanya Misi kelas C, padahal statusku tak lagi genin. Hari ini aku terpaksa ke Hokage Office sendiri, itu karena dua orang bodoh itu tak datang-datang juga. Jadi terpaksa hanya aku yang menghadap Baa-chan dan mendengarkan semua rincian misi kami. Entah mungkin karena menyadari taraf 'Kejeniusan'ku yang tak seberapa dibandingkan Shikamaru, Baa-chan akhirnya memintaku menyerahkan satu gulungan yang berupa rincian misi pada Neji.

Apa aku sebodoh itu?

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku saat hendak keluar dari kantor Baa-chan dan hampir saja kursi Hokage mendarat di mukaku.

Mengerikan…

"Ma-maaf Naruto, kami terlambat,"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, Seorang laki-laki bermata lavender tampak tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku, nafasnya sedikit tersengal, beberapa bulir keringat tampak muncul di keningnya. Mungkin tadi dia lari.

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku menanggapi permintaan maafnya. Ugh! Sebal!

Sekilas ku lihat sosok lain di belakang Neji. Laki-laki berambut ayam. Mantan anggota team 7 yang dulu pernah kabur dari desa dan mengikuti Orochimaru. Kini dia sudah ada di tengah-tengah kami lagi. Tentunya setelah semuanya berakhir. Orochimaru, Itachi bahkan Akatsuki.

Hmmm… kalau dipikir-pikir sudah hampir lima tahun ya?! Kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha mengejutkanku, padahal saat itu aku sama sekali tak 'Memaksanya'. Bisa di bilang dia 'Menyerahkan dirinya', walaupun begitu dia mesti diawasi secara ketat selama 24 jam oleh ANBU, bahkan belum boleh menjalankan Misi ataupun mengikuti Ujian Chunin dan Jounin. Tapi karena kelakuannya yang di nilai cukup baik, Sasuke akhirnya kembali menjalankan hari-hari nya seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja ANBU masih terus mengawasinya sampai sekarang, walaupun Uchiha yang satu itu tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Yeah, Mungkin saja dia sudah berubah.

"Hn, dobe~"

Huh! Berubah apanya?! Ejekan itu tetap saja dia lontarkan padaku setiap saat kami bertemu.

"Ck, Teme~ kau terlambat!"

"Hn, aku hanya tersesat di jalan kehidupan dan menolong burung putih yang terluka," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Sejenak aku terdiam.

Hee?! burung putih? Yang benar saja?! Bohong ya?!

Aku mengerutkan keningku sembari menatap ke arah Neji, entah kenapa dia tampak salah tingkah, lagipula apa itu? Wajahnya sedikit memerah atau aku yang salah lihat?

"Teme~ kau lebih buruk dari Kakashi-sensei," kataku sinis.

Sasuke tak lagi bersuara dan hanya memberikan cengiran Uchiha TreadMark miliknya.

Apapun itu aku berusaha tak memperdulikannya. Ku serahkan dua buah gulungan itu pada Neji dan memintanya untuk membaca salah satu dari gulungan yang tadi di sebutkan oleh Baa-chan. Sejenak dia membacanya dan tampak serius berpikir.

Ck, si Jenius.

"Misi kita kali ini adalah mengawal seorang pejabat ke Negara Air. Kita akan menemuinya jam 1 tepat di gerbang konoha nanti, walaupun hanya Misi Kelas C tapi kurasa kita…,"

Penjelasan Neji tak lagi ku dengarkan, entah kenapa aku justru sibuk mengamati pria berambut hitam panjang ini. Kejeniusan serta 'Bakat' yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga membuatnya di tugaskan menjalankan Misi tingkat tinggi, makanya tak heran kalau dia kemudian dipercaya menjadi seorang ANBU. Yeah, meski jati dirinya sebagai seorang ANBU mesti dirahasiakan, tapi kami yang merupakan teman-teman dekatnya akhirnya mengetahuinya juga.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa Neji yang seorang ANBU harus mengikuti Misi bersama kami. Mungkin karena dia ditunjuk untuk mengawasi keturunan Uchiha yang merepotkan ini. Sakura memang sibuk berlatih dengan Baa-chan, kurasa dia akan sangat jarang menjalankan Misi lagi bersama kami. Tugasnya sebagai Medic nin membuatnya sibuk.

Hmmm… kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga ya Neji di tugaskan mengawasi Sasuke.

Gaaahhh, pasti merepotkan!

"Hei dobe, kau kenapa? Kucing menggigit lidahmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal, rupanya Neji telah selesai dengan penjelasannya. Aku benar-benar tak memperhatikannya, Ugh!

"Kau tahu rasanya aku perlu mengisi tenagaku agar misi kali ini sukses, Neji bagaimana kalau kita makan Ramen dulu, kau yang traktir ya?" rengekku, tak lupa ku berikan dia jurus andalanku. Puppy eyes no Jutsu. Heheh… XD

"Hn,"

Hanya itu yang di katakannya sambil berjalan mendahului kami ke arah Ichiraku Ramen. Ya ampun, terlalu sering dia bersama Sasuke hingga ketularan virus 'Hn' nya itu.

Yare-yare~

"Ck, dobe! Kau dan obsesimu terhadap ramen,"

Aku hanya menyeringai mendengarkan komentar dari Sasuke.

"Aww, kau sedikit kurusan sepertinya ya? kau juga harus lebih sering makan Ramen lho, Sa-su-ke-chan~"

Aku geli sendiri mendengar nada bicaraku yang sedikit manja, ku lingkarkan lenganku di pundak Sasuke. Sengaja ku penggal per suku kata serta menambahkan Suffix Chan saat menyebut namanya.

"U-Usuratonkachi!"

Aku masih terus tertawa sementara itu disadari atau tidak kurasa wajah keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu sedikit memerah.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Konnichiwa, Jii-chan!!" seruku antusias.

"Oh, Naruto ka?! Semangat sekali hari ini. Wah, kali ini kau mengajak teman-temanmu rupanya,"

Teuchi Jii-chan, pemilik Ichiraku Ramen itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat pelanggan setianya ini berkunjung, hehehe…

Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera mengambil posisi yang nyaman di kedai itu, Neji dan Sasuke mengikutiku, masing-masing duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri ku.

"Hehehe… seperti biasanya ya Jii-chan!"

"Kalian pesan apa?" kali ini giliran Ayame-neechan yang bertanya pada Neji dan Sasuke.

"Sama seperti yang dipesan Naruto," kata Neji, Sasuke hanya mengiyakan dengan ciri khas 'Hn' nya itu.

"Oh, Miso Ramen tiga ya? Tunggu sebentar,"

Ayame-neechan lalu sibuk membantu Jii-chan menyiapkan Ramen pesanan kami. Bau sedap dari asap yang mengepul-ngepul itu membuatku tak sabar lagi, bahkan perutku ini sudah 'protes' dari tadi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya mangkok penuh mie kuah itu muncul juga di hadapan kami. Segera saja mengambil sumpit dan memulai memakannya panas-panas.

"Itadakimashu!!!" seruku semangat.

Teuchi-jiichan hanya tertawa melihat polahku. Neji dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hanya terdengar bunyi kecapanku saat menikmati ramen di kedai ini, bahkan isi mangkokku tinggal separuh setelah sebagian isinya berpindah di perutku. Ku lirik samping kananku, mangkok ramen Neji masih penuh, dia hanya terdiam memegang sumpit di tangannya. Apa ada yang salah ya?

"Ano sa… Ano sa… Neji, daijobu ka?" tanyaku meski mulut ini masih penuh dengan ramen.

Mata putih itu menatapku.

"Kenapa?"

Lho? Kok balik bertanya sih?!

"Maksudku… ramennya kenapa tak kau makan?"

"Oh…"

Hanya 'Oh'?! dan perhatian Neji kembali ke mangkok ramennya, masih ku perhatikan dia saat hendak memakan ramen dengan sumpitnya namun tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan menjatuhkan sumpit yang di pegangnya ke lantai.

"Oi, Neji! Kamu tak apa-apa kan?!"

Kali ini aku sedikit khawatir dan tanpa sadar aku memegang lengannya. Dia sedikit menjengit dan merintih pelan.

"Are? Ini apa?" tanyaku saat melihat perban melilit sebagian pergelangan tangannya.

Bukan karena perban putihnya yang menjadi perhatianku, tapi noda darah yang jelas-jelas merembes keluar.

Kupandang mata Neji lekat-lekat namun dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih saja ku pegang.

"Kok bisa luka?" tanyaku lagi sambil terus memegang tangannya.

Neji hanya terdiam. Mengetahui aku tak mungkin mendapatkan jawaban dari Neji, aku pun mengalihkan pertanyaanku pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, apa kau tahu Neji kenapa? Bukannya tadi kalian berangkat bersama kan?!"

Ku pandang laki-laki bermata hitam itu. Sekilas aku melihat sebersit kekhawatiran di sana sebelum mata hitam terhalangi rambutnya saat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia terkena kunai, penduduk desa itu… seharusnya lemparan itu mengenaiku, tapi…"

"Bukan salahmu!" sanggah Neji sebelum Sasuke merampungkan kata-katanya.

Lho lho lho ?! maksudnya apa sih?

"Agh! Aku tak mengerti maksud kalian? Jelaskan!" perintahku sedikit kesal.

Kedua sahabatku itu hanya terdiam dan tak berani memandang kearahku. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu kan, masih ada penduduk desa yang belum bisa menerimaku lagi di Konoha? Mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan dulu," ujar Sasuke memulai penjelasannya, pandangan matanya tak lepas dariku, aku bisa merasakan ada getir disuaranya.

"Pagi tadi mereka mencoba melukaiku, karena tak mungkin aku melawan dan tak sempat menghindar, Hyuuga malah terkena Kunai yang seharusnya mengenaiku, seandainya aku tak lengah, tentu tak perlu ada yang terluka, aku…,"

"Sudah ku bilang, itu bukan salahmu!" Neji memotong lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Aku sendiri tak mampu berkata, bahkan aku tak mampu membela Sobatku ini. Tak mungkin aku menghajar penduduk desa yang membenci Sasuke dan membuat Neji terluka itu, karena mereka juga membenciku. Mereka masih membenciku.

Memang dulu Sasuke pernah ingin menghancurkan desa Konoha ini. Tapi, kini dia seudah berubah. Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu. Kenapa masih ada juga yang tak bisa melihat itu?!

Semua orang berubah, aku juga.

Hhhhhh…..

**END NARUTO POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Entah berapa lama ketiga pemuda itu saling terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, dimana hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasakan hangat menyentuh pundaknya. Dia mencari sumber kehangatan yang familiar itu dan mendapati Naruto tersenyum menatapnya. Mata birunya sedikit menyipit dan tiga pasang goresan di pipinya semakin jelas saja.

"Daijobu desu yo," ucap Naruto sambil masih terus memberikan senyum tulusnya, bukan cengiran rubah khas miliknya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke membalas senyum itu.

"Hn," katanya singkat, namun Naruto tak perlu kamus untuk mengetahui maksud 'Hn' Sasuke kali ini.

Naruto masih menggenggam pundak Sasuke sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya pelan, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Neji. Sasuke sedikit kecewa ketika kehangatan sentuhan itu meninggalkannya.

"Ne~, Neji… beneran nih kau tak apa-apa mengikuti Misi kali ini? Aku bisa meminta Baachan untuk menggantikanmu," tawar Naruto yang juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan salah satu keturunan Hyuuga itu.

"Tak apa-apa," ucap Neji menenangkannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk, dia kemudian mengambil sumpit serta mangkok ramen milik Neji.

"Bilang 'Aaaaahhh'…" perintah Naruto.

"Ha?!" Neji mengerutkan keningnya, Mata putihnya memandang Naruto heran.

"Ayo cepat buka mulutmu Neji, akan kusuapi," ujar Naruto sembari menyodorkan sumpit berisi ramen kearah Neji.

"Ha?!" Neji masih terheran-heran.

"Ck, Sudah jelaskan? Tanganmu terluka begitu, makanya kusuapi. Aku tak mau kau kelaparan dan ramen yang berharga ini terbuang sia-sia," jelas Naruto sedikit kesal.

"O-Oh,"

Hanya itu yang Neji katakan. Walaupun sedikit malu, namun dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto mulai menyuapinya.

"Hn, Dobe!" komentar Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang 'Dobe', Teme~ !! Lebih baik kau bantu Neji mengobati lukanya sebelum berangkat nanti," kata Naruto namun tak memandang keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu, dia masih terlihat sibuk menyuapi Neji.

Diam-diam Sasuke memandang Naruto dari sudut matanya, setidaknya kini dia tahu bagaimana perasaan 'Rival'nya itu ketika penduduk desa tak mau menerimanya. Memusuhi bahkan melukainya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Aku masih memandangi punggung kedua orang sahabatku itu dari kejauhan ketika kami berpisah di Ichiraku Ramen ini. 30 menit lagi kami akan bertemu di pintu Gerbang Konoha untuk menjalankan misi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku melangkah pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung mengemasi beberapa peralatan serta pakaian untuk keperluan misi. Ku pastikan tak ada yang tertinggal sebelum berangkat nanti.

Ku pandangi sebentar foto lama team 7 yang ada di meja, foto kami bertiga saat pertama kali menjadi Genin. Perlahan tanganku bergerak, membelai wajah putih miliknya yang terpampang di kaca pigura.

"Ck, dasar Teme!" bisikku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena kini dia berada di tengah-tengah kami. Berada tepat di sisiku lagi.

* * *

**Konoha Gate  
**

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Sasuke dan Neji, dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil aku menghampiri mereka.

"Heeiiiii, Nejiiii~ , Sasuuu… Eh??!!"

Langkahku langsung terhenti, suaraku tercekat dan mungkin saat ini mataku melebar.

Memang dari sini aku hanya mampu memandang punggung kedua orang sahabatku itu, namun bukan pemandangan itu saja yang membuatku terdiam dan membuatku -seorang Uzumaki Naruto- kehilangan kata-katanya.

Belum pernah aku melihat tatapan lembut itu dari pria yang dulu memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai seorang "Pendendam", belum pernah aku melihat gurat merah di pipi pria yang dulu sering berbicara mengenai 'Takdir'. Apalagi ketika Sasuke membawa tangannya ke arah Neji, mengusap pelan rambut hitamnya, menyisir pelan setiap helai rambut indahnya yang memang selalu dibiarkan tergerai. Aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya ketika dia mengucapkan kata 'Baka'.

Apa-apaan itu???!!!

Aku tak salah lihatkan?!

"Ne-Nejiiii~, Sasuuukeee~ !!!"

Pada akhirnya kudapatkan kembali suaraku, walaupun tubuhku sedikit bergetar ku hampiri juga mereka berdua.

"Hn, kau terlambat Dobe," ujar Sasuke kembali memasang tampang 'Ice Prince' nya.

"Heheh…" aku hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran rubah khas milikku.

Mereka berdua bertingkah biasa saja di depanku, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Meskipun begitu, tak mungkin bisa kulupa kejadian tadi, sebuah Potret yang tak mungkin lekang dalam ingatanku.

Kau dan Dia…

Bersama…

* * *

Di perjalanan aku tak banyak bicara, bahkan saat Katagiri-san, orang yang akan kami kawal muncul dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada kami, aku tak begitu memperhatikannya. Pikiranku masih saja melayang pada kejadian di pintu gerbang konoha tadi.

Kuraba kain baju yang tepat menutupi dadaku

Entah Kenapa, rasanya…

"NARUTO!!!"

Tiba-tiba tubuhku seakan melayang jatuh ke bumi, namun entah kenapa detik berikutnya hanya kehangatan yang kurasakan menyelimutiku tubuhku. Mataku mengerjap pelan, berusaha fokus kembali pada sekelilingku. Ku temui mata hitam itu memandang khawatir padaku dan baru kusadari aku dipeluk erat olehnya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Konsentrasilah pada misi, Baka!!!" bentaknya keras.

"Go-gomen," bisikku pelan

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, membuatku terpaksa kehilangan kehangatan yang nyaman itu. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Kunai dari balik bajunya.

Baru kusadari atmosfir di tempat kami sekarang berubah, dua buah kunai tajam tampak mendarat tepat di tanah yang ku pijak tadi, aku juga bisa merasakan beberapa cakra yang tak kukenal mengelilingi kami. Seolah-olah bersiap untuk menyerang.

Sial! Kami terkepung, lagipula siapa mereka?

"Lima orang, dua di arah jam 12, satu mengikuti kita dari belakang dan dua lainnya tepat di kanan dan kiri kita." Jelas Neji sembari mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

Ku lihat Katagiri-san berada di belakang Neji, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya yang tampak pucat.

"Hn, bisa kau katakan seberapa kuat mereka?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Sekelas Jounin, sepertinya mereka pembunuh bayaran, Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka incar tapi rasanya kita tak bisa menghindar, ini satu-satunya jalan menuju Negara Air." jawab Neji.

"Yosh! Kita beri mereka pelajaran sekarang!" ujarku semangat sembari bersiap-siap menyerang, namun Sasuke keburu menarik lenganku lagi.

"Usuratonkachi! Gunakan otakmu, meskipun kau sudah menjadi kuat, tetap saja tak boleh bertindak ceroboh. Lagipula mereka ada lima orang sedang kita hanya bertiga dan Katagiri-san ada bersama kita, kita harus mengutamakan keselamatannya," kata Sasuke panjang lebar, aku hanya merengut mendengarnya.

"Hmm… Lima orang Assassin mengincar kita, kurasa ini bukan Misi kelas C biasa. Sepertinya ada yang anda sembunyikan dari kami, Katagiri-san?" tanya Neji dengan nada curiga.

Serentak pandangan kami bertiga tertuju pada pria setengah baya yang bernama Katagiri-san itu. Mata coklat Pria itu tampak melebar, Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

"Go-gomen, saya terpaksa menyembunyikan identitas saya yang sebenarnya. Saya bukanlah pejabat tinggi biasa, tapi saya adalah ketua dari salah satu klan di Negara Air. Pergantian kekuasaan beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat menimbukan kekacauan, Saya yang terpilih menjadi ketua, beberapakali mendapatkan ancaman hingga terpaksa bersembunyi. Menurut kabar dari anak buah saya, pemberontakan telah berhasil di redam, karena itu saya bermaksud untuk kembali, tapi saya tak mengira masih ada juga yang…"

"MENGHINDAR!!!" Teriak Neji sebelum Katagiri-san sempat melanjutkan ceritanya.

Serentak kami melesat menjauh dari tempat kami bersembunyi, ketika lagi-lagi kunai-kunai tajam menghujani kami.

Kami terpencar, Neji membawa Katagiri-san menjauh ke rimbunan pohon di sebelah kiri sedangkan Aku dan Sasuke melesat ke arah cabang pohon di sebelah kanan. Beberapa detik kemudian kelima Assassin itu melesat kearah kami dan pertarunganpun tak dapat di hindari.

'Sial!' umpatku dalam hati dan tanpa membuang waktu aku mengeluarkan Jutsu andalanku.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!" teriakku.

Beberapa Bushinku langsung menerjang salah satu Assassin yang dari tadi mengintai kami. Sasuke tampak mengeluarkan Katon nya, melawan satu orang Assassin yang langsung menghadangnya. Sementara itu Neji juga disibukan oleh tiga orang Assassin yang terus saja mengincar Katagiri-san. Meskipun seorang ANBU, Neji tampak kewalahan menghadapi ketiga orang itu, dia memasang Byakugannya, memperhatikan setiap detail dari gerak sang lawan. Jyuken yang menjadi andalannya telah membuat satu dari pembunuh tersebut terkapar, namun tanpa Neji sadari salah seorang Assassin tersebut melesat kebelakang dan langsung melayangkan Katana nya kearah Katagiri-san.

Aku mengutuk diriku, aku mengutuk para Assassin yang menyerang kami. Ku tinggalkan salah satu Assassin yang telah berhasil kulumpuhkan dengan Rasengan milikku. Tanpa membuang waktu aku melesat kearah Katagiri-san.

Sebuah bayangan menghalangi tubuh Katagiri-san, begitu cepat hingga akupun tak menyadarinya. Kontan saja Katana itu tepat menusuk perutnya. Kejadian yang begitu cepat hingga membuat hanya bisa terpaku memandangnya. Bayangan itu mengerang, dia terbatuk dan cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terjatuh ditanah sambil memegang perutnya yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah, membentuk genangan merah disekitar mereka berdua.

"NEJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkanku. Ku lihat mata merah milik Sasuke melebar, dia menjatuhkan tubuh salah satu Assassin yang tadi dilawannya. Bisa kulihat beberapa luka di kening dan lengan miliknya. Sharingan miliknya berubah, mengingatkanku pada mata milik kakaknya, Itachi.

"Yurusenai," bisik nya pelan, namun ada amarah disana. Cakra miliknya meningkat, terfokus pada tangannya yang kini mulai membentuk bola listrik yang berkilatan.

"ZETTAI NI YURUSENAIIIIIIII!!!!!" teriak Sasuke keras, dia menerjang kearah Assasin yang melukai Neji, membawa Chidori miliknya tepat ke arah dada pembunuh itu. Erangan keras membahana di seluruh hutan ini. Kemudian menghilang.

Tinggal seorang lagi yang tersisa, dia hendak menyerang namun dengan cepat Sasuke menghindar. Dia kini berada dibelakang Assassin itu, menggenggam Katana Assassin itu di tangannya, menyebabkan luka baru dan darah segarpun langsung mengucur dari sela-sela telapak tangan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera mengayunkan Katana di tangannya ke perut Assassin itu.

"Yurusenai~ Yurusenai~ Yurusenai~" desisnya berulang-ulang.

Katana itu kini telah berlumuran darah, bukan hanya darah milik Sasuke tapi juga milik Assassin terakhir yang tubuhnya berkali-kali terkena sabetan benda tajam itu. Padahal tubuh Assassin itu kini tak bergerak, menandakan dia telah mati, namun Sasuke terus saja menghujamkan Katana itu ke tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Katagiri-san tampak syok, tubuhnya gemetaran tepat di samping tubuh Neji yang pingsan di atas genangan darah miliknya sendiri.

Aku hanya terpaku.

"Sasu-" bisikku.

Yang kulihat hanya merah.

* * *

"Sa-sasu, biar aku saja yang menggendongnya,"

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang membawanya,"

"Ta-tapi lukamu…"

"Aku tak apa-apa,"

"Tapi Sas-"

"Aku bilang aku tak apa-apa, Dobe!!! Sekarang cepat jalan agar kita segera sampai!!!" bentaknya keras, sebersit amarah masih tampak jelas di kedua matanya ketika memandangku tajam.

"Ha-Haik,"

Akhirnya aku menurutinya. Aku berjalan sembari menopang Katagiri-san yang menjadi penunjukan jalan. Sesekali aku melihat Sasuke yang tampak kepayahan menggendong Neji di punggungnya.

Kenapa sih, dia keras kepala begitu?

Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu, Dia yang begitu marah ketika melihat Neji terluka. Dia sama sekali tak pernah memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu ketika aku terluka, bahkan dia lebih sering mengataiku 'Bodoh'.

Lalu apa ini?

Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?

Aku masih terus bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak berusaha keras menopang Neji di punggungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian kediaman Katagiri-san nampak di depan kami.

Hhhh… Syukurlah.

* * *

Aku duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke. Ruangan berukuran 4X5 ini hanya menyediakan dua ranjang. Di salah satu sudut sana Neji terbaring. Tertidur pulas setelah luka-lukanya di obati oleh salah satu perawat pribadi Katagiri-san. Luka-luka Sasuke juga sudah di obati. Sedangkan aku… luka fisik ini tak kurasa lagi.

Tapi luka di dada ini…

"Sasuke, Daijobu ka?" bisikku ketika melihat kelopak matanya terbuka.

Perlahan mata hitam itu mulai fokus, dia memandangku sejenak seakan memastikan kalau aku benar-benar Naruto.

"Hmmm… Neji wa?" tanyanya.

DEG!

Neji kah yang pertama kali kau pikirkan? Tak khawatirkah kau dengan keadaanku?

"Di-dia sudah tidur, luka-lukanya sudah diobati tadi," jawabku mencoba menahan getir di setiap kata yang ku ucap.

"Hmmm," pandangannya tertuju pada Neji yang tertidur di ranjang yang berseberangan dengannya. Aku hanya tertunduk ketika kulihat ada kelegaan terpancar di wajah miliknya.

Sebegitu cemaskah kau padanya?

"Gomen,"

"Eh?" mataku terbelalak seolah tak percaya atas apa yang di ucapkannya barusan. Tiba-tiba kurasakan kehangatan menjalar di tanganku. Kehangatan yang berasal darinya ketika menggenggamku. Wajahku sepertinya sedikit memerah.

"Gomen… aku membentakmu tadi," katanya lagi.

"Hmmm, sudahlah tak apa-apa,"

"Kau, tidak terluka kan?" genggaman di tanganku semakin erat ketika dia bertanya kembali.

"Un, ore… genki desu yo!" ujarku semangat, kuberikan dia senyumku yang paling lebar.

"Ck, Dobe!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Membuat jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang saat melihatnya. Beberapa saat tak ada dari kami yang berbicara lagi.

"A-aku menemui Katagiri-san dulu untuk melihat keadaannya," ujarku sambil bangkit dan melangkah keluar ruangan ini.

Entah kenapa di sepanjang Koridor aku tersenyum sendiri, ku lihat tangan yang tadi di genggam erat olehnya. Masih bisa kurasakan kehangatan di sana. Meskipun sedikit, aku begitu senang kau mengkhawatirkan aku.

* * *

Syukurlah Katagiri-san baik-baik saja, dia juga sudah aman dengan anak buahnya sekarang. Kami di ijinkan menginap beberapa hari sampai luka-luka Sasuke dan Neji sembuh.

Tak hanya itu, Katagiri-san juga memberikan sedikit Bonus pada kami. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah merepotkan kami.

Heheheh… lumayan, bisa buat makan Ramen sepuasnya nih…

Aku kembali menuju ruangan tempat Sasuke dan Neji dirawat, semoga saja mereka ada persediaan Futon jadi aku tak perlu tidur di lantai tanpa alas. Ku buka pintu perlahan, terlihat sosok tampak berdiri di samping ranjang Neji.

Eh? Sasuke ya? Lukanya kan belum sembuh benar, bisa-bisanya dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hhhh…

"Sa-…"

Mataku terbelalak seketika, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan sebelum selesai aku memanggil namamu.

Pernah kau bilang padaku tentang 'teman yang berharga' bagimu, dulu kupikir kalimat itu hanya ditujukan untukku, tapi kurasa kata-kata itu bukan lagi untukku. Kau telah menemukan 'Teman' itu…

Iya kan, Sasuke?!

Karena di sana aku melihatmu. Berada begitu dekat di sampingnya. Memandangnya yang tertidur dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tatapan yang sama saat dulu Sakura-chan sering membicarakan tentangmu, tatapan yang sama ketika Iruka-sensei memandang Kakashi-sensei yang terbaring di rumah sakit saat itu. Tatapan yang ingin aku miliki darimu, namun sekarang tatapan itu bukan kau tujukan untukku.

Perlahan kau genggang jemarinya, kau usap perlahan wajahnya. Seperti hembusan bayu yang diam-diam bergerak, seolah takut untuk menyentuh dan membelainya. Seakan dia adalah sesuatu yang berharga untukmu, kau jaga dan kau lindungi dengan hati-hati.

Aku yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku dari adegan itu. Apalagi ketika kau mencium punggung tangannya dan dengan perlahan kau kecup keningnya. Lama.

Ya, Tuhan…

Semuanya kini menjadi jelas, alasan kenapa kalian terlihat begitu akrab, alasan kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya hingga membentakku, alasan kenapa kau begitu keras kepala hingga nekat membawanya di punggungmu sedangkan kau sendiri terluka, alasan kenapa aku bisa melihat raut wajahmu yang seperti sekarang. Dan… alasan kenapa aku cemburu.

Ya, aku akui aku cemburu. Karena aku tahu, Kau mencintainya.

Kau mencintai Neji.

Iya kan, Sasuke?

Dengan segenap sisa tenaga kubawa kaki ini melangkah menjauhimu dan dia. Dibenakku, aku hanya ingin berlari… berlari…

Lari dan manghilang darimu.

Pikiranku kalut hingga tak tahu kemana arah menuntunku. Begitu sadar, aku sudah terduduk di antara rerimbunan pepohonan ini. Pikiranku kosong dan hanya berisi kilas balik kejadian di kamar tadi.

Kau memandangnya.

Kau membelainya.

Kau mengenggam tangannya.

Dan kau mencium keningnya.

"Sakit…" bisikku saat ku genggam erat kain baju tepat di dadaku.

Namun tak ada yang mendengar, hanya hembusan angin malam yang menemaniku. Hawa dingin dengan cepat menjalar keseluruh tubuh dan membuatku sedikit menggigil. Tanpa kusadari getar sesenggukan keluar dari mulutku, sungguh tak mampu lagi ku bendung tangis ini. Pada akhirnya ku biarkan air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti.

**Kau mencintainya…**

**Dan aku sadari,**

**Aku mencintaimu…**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Ukh!!! TT_____TT *Mewek*

Naruuuuu-chaaaaaannnn~ *Peyuk-peyuk*

'Sakit'nya ya kalo lihat orang yang kita cintai malah mencintai orang lain, Hiks T.T, jadi curhat, heheh XDD

Ups!!! Kok TBC???

Tenang… fic ini hanya twoshot kok… chappie berikutnya udah FIN, dan akan segera sayah Publish (Karena memang sudah selesai sayah ketik ^^). Cuma sayah mau tau pendapat yang pada Baca and Review neh, kalo kisah macam begini (Triangle Love, maksudnya…) Ending yang 'Baik' ntu, gimana ya???!!! O.o

Buat yang nungguin **Gakko e Ikimashou**, sabar ya… Draft sudah ada tapi sayah belum 'Tergerak' untuk menyelesaikannya *Dikeroyok* mungkin akan sayah kebut setelah menyelesaikan **Konayuki **yang bentar lagi mau di Tamat'in, hehehe XDD

Yosh!

**Read & Review**, please! ^^

Sankyuu~


	2. File 2 : I

**Title : Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo**

**Pairing** : Triangle Love, NejiSasuNaru (Not Threesome! Its NejiSasu/SasuNeji, SasuNaru/NaruSasu & NejiNaru/NaruNeji)

**Rating** : Lagi-lagi T hehehe…

**Genre** : Romance/Angst … T__T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto… Huh! *Pouts*

**A/N** : OOC buangetttt dan keanehan-keanehan yang lainnya dech, Heheh… XP. Niat Twoshot, tapi setelah di Edit sana sini kok halamannya membengkak ya?! O.o Akhirnya di Cut jadi Tiga Chappie neh… Duh! Maap bagi yang kelamaan nunggu -emangnya, ada yang nunggu? =.="- terbentur ama Ide Fic yang lainnya seh. Heheh XP

Ya Oukelah kalau begitu…

Enjoy ^^

* * *

_Yuuya's Present_

**Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo**

**( He and I and You )**

**

* * *

**

-

-

-

_**Saat itu…**_

_**Tiba-tiba terpikir olehku…**_

_**Suatu saat nanti akan tiba hari dimana aku berpisah dengannya**_

_**Suatu saat, Dia mungkin akan pergi menyongsong ufuk yang jauh**__** (*)**_

_**Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menahannya**_

_**Tidak juga aku.**_

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Sejak meninggalkan Water Country, Sasuke melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto. Bahkan perubahan itu dia rasakan sejak hari kedua ketika mereka bermalam di tempat Katagiri-san. Entah itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke merasa Naruto lebih… Emmm… Pendiam?!

Ya Ampun, Naruto… si Blonde Hiperactive dan Ninja No.1 yang penuh kejutan itu sekarang mendadak menjadi pendiam?!

'Rasanya ada yang salah di sini.' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia masih memperhatikan Naruto dari sudut matanya.

Wajah tan itu tampak muram. Mata birunya yang biasanya berbinar ceria kini tampak sedikit memerah dan redup.

Entah itu karena kurang tidur atau karena alasan yang lainnya.

Dia bahkan tak berbicara sama sekali dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha ini.

Hhhhh…

-

-

-

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

"Ne~ Sasuke, lebih baik kau bawa dulu Neji ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, biar Sakura memeriksanya sekali lagi. Urusan Misi, nanti aku saja yang melapor ke Baachan." ucap Naruto begitu kami tiba di Konoha Gate sore itu.

Ini adalah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkannya sejak perjalanan tadi.

"Ck, aku sudah tahu, Dobe!" gerutuku.

"Heheh, Ja Mata Ne~ Sasuke, Neji!"

Pamit Naruto cepat, dia langsung berlari pergi. Membuat aku dan Neji dibuatnya terdiam terpaku. Bagaimana tidak, selain sikapnya yang dari tadi tampak aneh, dia bahkan tak membalas ejekan 'Dobe' ku padanya. Padahal seharusnya dia meneriakiku 'Teme' kan?

Itu 'Tradisi' kami.

"Cuma perasaanku, atau memang Naruto sedikit berbeda ya?" tanya Neji sembari menatapku.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaannya.

**END SASUKE POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Naruto bertemu dengan Shizune di koridor Hokage Office.

"Tsunade-sama sedang ada pertemuan dengan para Tetua, kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Kata Shizune, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto untuk membereskan tumpukan berkas yang sedang di bawanya.

Tak berapa lama Naruto mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam. Bahkan berkali-kali Tsunade-sama seperti mengebrakan meja Hokage dengan tinjunya yang mengerikan itu.

'Ada urusan apa lagi sih, Baachan dengan para Tertua itu? Memangnya ada masalah yang serius lagi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menekan cakranya sekecil mungkin, berusaha disembunyikan agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Diam-diam dia menempelkan telinganya di depan Pintu Hokage Office.

Samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan dari dalam.

Tak berapa lama, matanya membulat lebar ketika menangkap pembicaraan itu.

-

-

-

* * *

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Naruto berlari menuju keluar Hokage Office. Tak peduli lagi kalau dia harus segera memberikan laporan misi pada Tsunade-sama.

Tangannya mengepal, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha mengendalikan isak tangisnya yang akan hampir meledak.

Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Akademi, dan tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung mencari sosok Sensei tercintanya.

Iruka-sensei sedang duduk sendirian di kantor guru saat itu. Tampak asyik menekuni buku-buku anak didiknya. Mengoreksi hasil ujian murid-murid memaksanya untuk lebih berkonsentrasi, hingga Iruka tak menyadari Naruto telah ada di dekatnya.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung menghambur ke arah Iruka. Memeluknya begitu erat.

"Na-Naruto?!"

Iruka sedikit terlonjak kaget. Untung saja dia adalah mantan anak didiknya, bukan musuh yang hendak menyerang dan membunuhnya.

Hhhh…

"Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa Sensei? Kenapa semua membenciku? Kenapa hanya aku? Bahkan Dia juga tak menyukaiku… Dia tak menyayangiku? Kenapa? Kenapa Sen… Ugh!Uhuu…uuu…"

Mata Iruka terbelalak, dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh 'Putranya' ini. Isak tangis Naruto tambah keras saja, bahkan dia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kehangatan pelukan Iruka.

Insting seorang ayah pada diri Iruka tergerak. Dia memberikan usapan lembut di rambut pirang Naruto. Mengusap punggung pemuda itu perlahan. Mencoba menenangkannya. Walaupun hanya sebuah gerakan sederhana, namun Naruto memang membutuhkannya saat ini.

"Doushita no, Naruto? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" tanya Iruka lembut.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sesaat kemudian, dilepaskan pelukannya dari Iruka, memandang sosok ayah yang disayanginya itu dengan masih berurai air mata.

"Ne~ Iruka-sensei… Ka-kau tak membenciku kan?"

Mata Iruka kembali melebar, ditatapnya bocah pirang dalam-dalam. Mencoba menerka apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

'Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir aku membencinya?' tanya Iruka tak percaya.

Dia kemudian menarik kembali tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baka! Tentu saja aku menyayangimu Naruto, aku tak mungkin membencimu. Kau adalah putraku. Aku tak membencimu." ujar Iruka mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil disela-sela isak tangisnya. Dia kembali melepaskan diri dari hangatnya pelukan itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Iruka-sensei." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Iruka membalas senyumannya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Datang-datang langsung menangis seperti itu?" selidik Iruka penasaran.

"Heheh… tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya ingin dipeluk oleh Iruka-sensei saja." jawab Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Daijobu yo, Sensei…"

Walaupun tak percaya pada alasan itu, namun Iruka juga tak mau memaksa Naruto untuk berbicara. Dia mengacak pelan rambut pirang milik bocah itu. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Nanti traktir aku ramen ya, Sensei. Aku pulang dulu." pamit Naruto.

"Haik, Kyotsukete ne!"

Naruto hanya menyengir lebar.

Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum membuka pintu, Naruto kembali menoleh kearah Iruka-sensei. Menatapnya lama, membuat Iruka mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Tak paham.

"Arigato, Iruka-sensei." ucap Naruto kemudian.

Iruka sedikit terkejut. Ada getar halus di hati Iruka saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata 'Terimakasih' itu. Entah kenapa, saat itu Iruka merasa Naruto akan pergi jauh darinya. Namun buru-buru disingkirkan pikiran jelek itu dari benaknya.

Sebelum Iruka sempat membalas, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Iruka yang kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sayonara… Iruka-sensei… " bisik Naruto pelan dari balik pintu.

Dia kemudian berjalan tertunduk meninggalkan gedung Akademi itu.

-

-

-

* * *

"Naruto?!"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan cepat dia membersihkan sisa air mata di wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya yang lusuh. Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Menyengir lebar ketika mengetahui sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sakura-chan!" sapanya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Tak disangka setelah menemui Iruka-sensei, Naruto berjalan sampai ke Konoha Hospital tempat sakura biasa bekerja.

"Kau melamun ya?" selidik Sakura.

"Heheh… tidak kok! Oh ya, apa Sasuke dan Neji sudah menemuimu? " tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, mereka masih di sini. Tadi aku sudah melihat keadaan mereka, tapi karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus ku kerjakan, aku tinggalkan mereka sebentar. Ini aku akan memeriksa mereka lagi, apa kau mau ikut denganku menemui mereka?"

"Aaahhh~ tidak-tidak, aku harus ke Hokage Office melaporkan misi. Kau saja yang kesana, Heheh…"

Naruto kembali mencoba mencari alasan. Sakura hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sakura-chan. Ja!" pamit Naruto.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" cegah Sakura sambil memegang erat lengan Naruto.

"Apa kau juga terluka?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak kok, Sakura-chan. Aku tak apa-apa." jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Biarkan aku memeriksamu juga ya?" pinta Sakura sedikit memaksa. Ada kecemasan di mata gadis berambut pink itu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya. Memeluknya begitu erat, sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan pada Iruka-sensei.

"Na-Naruto?!"

Muka Sakura sedikit memerah ketika menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Biasanya dengan cepat, Sakura akan memberikan tinju terbaiknya ketika Naruto mencoba menempel-nempel di dekatnya.

Namun entah kenapa, saat ini…

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan punggung rekan se-teamnya itu.

Sakura tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya diam dan menganguk saja menanggapi tingkah pemuda yang dulu sempat menyukainya ini.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Sudah, cepat sana kau lakukan tugasmu. Jangan sampai kau membuat pasienmu menunggu. Dokter Sakura…" kata Naruto sedikit menggodanya.

"Mou~ Naruto no Baka!" ujar Sakura sambil memayunkan bibirnya beberapa centi.

Sakura kemudian berpamitan pada Naruto. Ditatapnya punggung Sakura hingga menghilang dari pandangnnya.

"Sayonara… Sakura-chan…" bisik Naruto lagi.

-

-

-

* * *

"Hhhhh…"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Dia terduduk lesu setelah memeriksa kondisi Sasuke dan Neji.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah gadis pink ini.

"Doushita no, Sakura? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap mata hitam milik mantan Missing Nin itu.

Memang, dulu dia begitu menyukai Sasuke. Namun sekarang, hanya tinggal rasa persahabatan yang ada. Sakura menyayangi Sasuke seperti saudaranya sendiri. Sama seperti perasaannya pada Naruto belakangan ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, luka-luka Sasuke-kun dan Neji-san sudah membaik. Tak ada yang serius." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sepertinya kau ada masalah yang lain?" selidik Sasuke mencoba peduli.

Mata hijau milik Sakura sedikit melebar. Kalau saja dia masih menjadi FansGirl Sasuke Nomor 1, mungkin saja saat ini dia akan melonjak kegirangan. Bagaimana tidak, sangat jarang sekali melihat 'Ice Prince'yang satu ini begitu perhatian seperti sekarang.

"Hehehe… tidak apa-apa kok! cuma…"

"Hn?!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Naruto itu aneh sekali ya?!" ujar Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura menyebut nama Naruto. Perhatian Neji juga ikut terfokus pada Sakura.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke Penasaran.

"Tadi… dia tiba-tiba memelukku.' ucap Sakura polos tanpa disadari perkataannya menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa.

Sekilas Saringan terbentuk di mata Onyx milik Sasuke. Namun dengan cepat mata hitam itu kembali normal.

Entah kenapa dia tak suka ucapan Sakura barusan. Tak suka kalau melihat Naruto dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Meskipun Sasuke tahu, Sakura bukanlah 'orang lain' bagi mereka berdua.

Tapi tetap saja…

'Kenapa Naruto harus memeluk si Pink ini?' batin Sasuke.

"Naruto benar-benar aneh, dia bahkan menolak saat aku ingin memeriksa keadaannya. Ada apa dengannya ya?! Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Perasaanku sedikit tak enak, apa nanti aku mampir sebentar ke rumahnya ya? " celoteh Sakura lagi lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, dari dulu si Dobe itu memang sudah aneh." ujar Sasuke dingin dan pura-pura tak peduli.

Neji hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Mou~ Sasuke-kun!" Sakura merengut kesal.

"Ya, sudahlah! Aku mau melanjutkan tugasku lagi, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang dan beristirahat." Saran Sakura kemudian.

"Hn,"

Sakura tak perlu kamus untuk mengartikan bahasa 'Terimakasih' versi Sasuke itu.

"Arigato, Sakura-san." ucap Neji sembari membungkuk memberikan salam perpisahan.

"Do Iteshimashita, Neji-san. Ja!" balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke dan Neji pun bergegas meninggalkan Konoha Hospital. Tak terasa matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di arah barat sana.

-

-

-

* * *

"Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"Kau mau kemana? Lebih baik aku mengikutimu, bukankah aku masih menjadi ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu?!"

Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu tajam.

"Aku tak akan pergi dari desa ini lagi, Neji."

"Aku tahu."

"Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Neji sedikit memaksa, namun Sasuke juga tak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Naruto sebentar," kata Sasuke pelan.

Membuat mata Lavender itu sedikit melebar.

"Me-memangnya kau mau ke rumahnya?" tanya Neji sedikit terbata.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti.

"Hhhh… si Dobe itu sepertinya suka sekali pada ketinggian. Aku bisa merasakan cakranya di bukit sana," ujar Sasuke sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"K-Kau mencemaskannya?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke cepat, tanpa banyak berpikir lagi.

"Kau pulang dan beristirahatlah dulu, aku hanya sebentar." pamit Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Neji yang tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya.

Dia ingin sekali mengikuti Sasuke, namun diurungkannya juga niatnya itu.

Mata Lavender yang tampak sendu itu terus mengikuti arah Sasuke sampai dia menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Neji menghela nafas pelan, entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Apalagi saat melihat kekhawatiran Sasuke pada Naruto.

Neji kembali berjalan menuju ke Uchiha Mansion. Kali ini, hanya sendiri.

-

-

-

* * *

Benar saja perkiraan Sasuke, dia menemukan Naruto berdiri di atas pahatan kepala Yondaime. Angin di bukit yang tinggi ini cukup kencang, membuat rambut pirang pemuda itu berantakan. Konoha Headband yang selalu Naruto pakai dan dibanggakannya itu, kali ini absen dari keningnya. Membuat poni pirangnya tergerai bebas menyentuh wajahnya.

Mata biru itu memandang lurus kehamparan bangunan desa di bawah sana. Sinar matahari yang hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam, membias di kulit coklatnya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana melihat 'pemandangan indah' di depannya itu.

"Yo, Dobe!" Sapa Sasuke sedikit keras tak mau kalah dengan suara deru angin yang sedikit kencang.

Naruto terkejut, merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran cakra yang sangat familiar itu.

Dia menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil nama barusan.

Onyx bertemu Saphire.

Sasuke terhenyak, sekilas dia melihat mata biru itu tampak begitu sendu. Dan Naruto menatapnya hampa, seperti tak ada emosi sama sekali di sana.

Entah kenapa saat itu Sasuke merasa Naruto begitu jauh dari jangkauan

Saat itu…

Tiba-tiba terpikir oleh Sasuke

Suatu saat nanti akan tiba hari dimana dia berpisah dengannya

Suatu saat, Naruto mungkin akan pergi menyongsong ufuk yang jauh

Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menahannya

Tidak juga Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke!" balas Naruto.

Wajahnya yang sendu barusan tergantikan oleh cengiran rubah khas miliknya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

'Tak ada ejekan Teme lagi, kali ini?' batinnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?! Jangan-jangan karena terlalu asyik, kau malah lupa melaporkan misi kita ke Hokage-sama?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit memberikan cengiran sinisnya.

Cengiran rubah Naruto bertambah lebar, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Heheh, Gomen ne~ Sasuke… setelah ini aku akan ke tempat Baachan," ujar Naruto.

"Ck, Dobe!"

"Ne~ Ne~ Sasuke sendiri sedang apa di sini? Mana Neji? Bukankah tadi kalian bersama?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencari sosok Neji, kalau-kalau dia sedang bersembunyi.

"Hn, Neji di rumahku dan mungkin sedang beristirahat. Kami berpisah di tengah jalan karena aku mau pergi ketempat ini sebentar," jelas Sasuke.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencarimu, Dobe!"

"O-Oh~"

Wajah Naruto sedikit menghangat ketika mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang mencarinya ke bukit ini. Meskipun Naruto menunduk, tapi jelas sekali terlihat guratan merah yang terlukis manis di pipi miliknya.

Sasuke memandang heran ke arah Sahabatnya itu. Dia mendekati Naruto perlahan.

Tiba-tiba tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya. Mata biru itu membelalak lebar.

"Sa-"

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, Dobe! Kau bisa sakit kalau terus di sini," ujar Sasuke sambil terus menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto diantara kedua telapak tangannya. Menggosoknya perlahan. Mencoba menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya ke Naruto.

Muka Naruto semakin memerah dan memanas. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa melihat Sasuke lebih jelas.

Wajah orang yang sangat dia cintai.

"Ck, Dobe! Pulang dan beristirahatlah, jangan membuat Sakura khawatir," kata Sasuke.

'Jangan membuatku khawatir, Naruto…' bisik Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Eh?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Kata Sakura kau bertingkah aneh hari ini, kau bahkan tak mau Sakura memeriksa keadaanmu," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Lalu tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Ore… Daijobu desu yo," katanya berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn, ya sudahlah… Ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke saraya menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Namun sepertinya Naruto masih enggan beranjak dari situ.

"Ne~ Sasuke saja yang pulang dulu, sebentar lagi aku menyusul," ujar Naruto sembari melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Mau apa lagi? Di sini dingin sekali."

"Sebentar saja, Sasuke pulanglah dulu," kata Naruto bersikeras.

Sasuke menatap 'Sahabat' sekaligus 'Rival'nya itu. Sesaat mereka hanya terlibat adu pandang saja.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin Naruto turun dari bukit ini dan pulang bersamanya. Kalau perlu dia bisa saja menyeret Naruto.

Tapi, Sasuke tak ingin memaksanya.

"Hn, lebih baik kau cepat."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto melakukan keinginannya.

Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Arigato, Sasuke…" ucapnya terdengar begitu senang.

"Ck, Dobe!"

"Teme~"

Kali ini Sasuke menyengir lega. Setidaknya si 'Dobe' sudah memanggilnya 'Teme' lagi.

Sasuke kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan bukit itu. meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja memandangi Sasuke ketika sosoknya semakin menjauh.

"Sayonara… Sasuke…" bisik Naruto pelan.

-

-

-

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Yuuya : Naru… kamu ga niat bunuh diri kan?! O.o

Naru : Saa~ Naa~ (Ga tau ya… =.=)

Yuuya : He?! O.o

Yosh!

Mind to **REVIEW** ?!

-

-

-

**NOTES :**

Baachan : Nenek

Doushita no : Ada Apa?

Daijobu yo : Baik-Baik Saja / Tak Apa-Apa

Kyotsukete ne : Hati-Hati Di jalan ya

Arigatou : Terimakasih

Sayonara : Selamat Tinggal

Baka : Bodoh

Do Iteshimashita : Sama-Sama / You're Welcome

**(*)** Kalimat ini Yuuya dapet dari Manga bergenre Sho-ai, J-Boy Vol.7. It's a Sweet Manga ^^


	3. File 3 : You

**Title : Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo**

**Pairing** : Triangle Love, NejiSasuNaru (Not Threesome! Its NejiSasu/SasuNeji, SasuNaru/NaruSasu & NejiNaru/NaruNeji)

**Rating** : Lagi-lagi T hehehe…

**Genre** : Romance/Angst … T__T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto… Huh! *Pouts*

**A/N** : Gomen kelamaan Update-nya…

Dozo…

* * *

_**Jangan Menangis, Sasuke…**_

_**Sampai Kapan pun Kita Tetap Berteman**_

_**Walau Secara Fisik Kita Terpisah**_

_**Hatiku Tetap Bersamamu**_

_**Selalu…**_

_**Berada Disisimu **__**(*)**_

_**(NARUTO'S POV)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Yuuya's Present

**Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo**

**( He and I and You )**

**

* * *

  
**

-

-

-

"Aku pergi, Baachan."

Tsunade hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Memandang sebentar ke arah pemuda berambut Blonde yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran, namun tak lama kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini," tegas Naruto lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaki?" tanya Tsunade-sama tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran laporan yang masih tampak menumpuk di mejanya.

"Aku akan pergi dari desa ini."

"Bercandamu itu tidak lucu. Laporanmu sudah kuterima, sekarang keluarlah dari kantorku! Aku sibuk!" usir Tsunade-sama.

"Malam ini juga aku akan meninggalkan Konoha." ujar Naruto. Kali ini berhasil membuat Tsunade-sama menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"…"

Godaime menatap lekat-lekat bola mata biru milik cucu kesayangannya ini. Terkadang dia merasa takut sendiri, ketika pijar keyakinan serta keinginan teguh telah muncul di mata indah itu. Sebab tak satupun yang bisa mengubahnya. Dia akan terus melangkah di jalan yang telah dia pilih. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghentikannya. Tak seorangpun.

"Aku mohon ijinkan aku pergi Baachan, Sasuke sudah kembali, Akatsuki sudah tak ada lagi, karena itu biarkan aku pergi." ucap Naruto berusaha menyakinkan Tsunade-sama.

"Ka-Kau serius?"

Kali ini mata Tsunade-sama melebar. Dia berharap ini cuma salah satu lelucon Naruto, yang tak lama kemudian akan berkata 'Kena Kau, Baachan!' atau 'Hehehe! Kau tertipu', lalu memberikan cengiran rubah khasnya dan Tsunade akan mendepaknya dari Hokage Office agar tak lagi mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Namun kali ini, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya menunduk, namun Tsunade-sama tahu, ada sendu di mata biru itu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Apa alasanmu, Naruto? Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa?!"

Hampir saja meja Hokage tinggal puing ketika Tsunade-sama tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebraknya keras. Namun itu tak sedikitpun membuat Naruto gentar.

"Aku tahu semuanya Baachan." kata Naruto sembari tersenyum pahit.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya"

Tsunade-sama kembali mengerutkan keningnya, belum memahami kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Karena itu biarkan aku pergi, Baachan…"

-

-

-

**FLASHBACK**

"Apa maksudnya Naruto tidak bisa menjadi Hokage?!!"

Gebrakan di meja itu cukup untuk membuat para Tetua yang tengah menemui Godaime, melonjak kaget.

"Tsunade!" bentak salah satu Tetua sambil mendelikkan matanya ke arah Tsunade-sama.

"Tidak! Tunggu aku sampai selesai bicara, aku tak bisa menerima alasan konyol itu."

"Kau tahu sendiri Tsunade, Naruto hanya seorang Bijuu, kami tak yakin bocah seperti dia bisa memimpin desa ini."

"Apa maksudnya dia hanya seorang Bijuu? Apa kalian tak tahu Bijuu itulah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa kalian, membawa pulang pengkhianat itu dan menghadapi Pein sendiri, kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau dia sampai jatuh ketangan para Akatsuki keparat itu, dia bisa mati dan kita juga pasti mati, tapi Naruto… Naruto yang menyelamatkan kita, tiga bulan dia koma karena pertempuran itu, tiga bulan aku bersusah payah membuat dia membuka matanya, semua yang dia lakukan apa belum cukup? Perlu pengorbanan apalagi agar dia bisa menjadi Hokage, Hah?!" kali ini Tsunade-sama benar-benar sudah naik pitam, tak peduli kalau sekarang yang dihadapinya adalah para Tetua yang wajib dihormatinya.

"Kau sudah selesai Tsunade?" ujar salah seorang Tetua dengan nada sinis.

"Cih!"

"Hokage memang harus orang yang kuat, tapi tak hanya itu saja. Hokage juga harus bisa di terima oleh warga, apa kau tak ingat kalau warga tak menyukainya? Tak mungkin mereka setuju kalau Naruto menjadi Hokage dan hal itu bisa menjadi bumerang bagi kita. Bagaimana kalau rakyat melakukan pemberontakan? Apa arti pemerintahan tanpa rakyat yang mendukung kita?!"

"Cih, warga bodoh! Entah apa yang membutakan mata mereka."

"Tsunade, kami sangat menghargai apa yang telah Naruto lakukan, dia bisa menjadi kapten ANBU tertinggi, tapi untuk menjadi Hokage…"

"Aku yang akan bicara pada warga."

"Percuma Tsunade, walaupun kau seorang Hokage sekalipun, warga telah menentukan sikap mereka."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menduduki posisi sebagai hokage, tak ada yang pantas selain Naruto kan?"

"Ada, Uchiha Sasuke atau Haruno Sakura, mereka berdua pantas untuk menduduki posisi itu…"

"A-apa, kau…"

"Dengar Tsunade, walaupun Uchiha Sasuke pernah berkhianat pada kita, namun dia telah berhasil membunuh Orochimaru, Itachi, Madara, bahkan musuh dalam selimut seperti Danzou. Karena Jasa nya pada Konoha itu, dia bisa kita anggap sebagai pahlawan."

"Jasa? Jasa katamu? Lalu yang Naruto lakukan selama ini kau anggap apa sebagai apa? Bocah Uchiha itu tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan Naruto…"

"Lalu Haruno sakura, selama ini dia selalu berlatih di bawah bimbinganmu, dan kurasa dia sudah banyak belajar darimu kan? Karena itu dia juga bisa di anggap calon Hokage."

"Cih, aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya, aku telah berjanji untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai penerusku."

"Tsunade, bagaimana bisa kau mendahulukan kepentingan pribadi daripada desa ini…"

"Bukan aku yang egois, tapi kalianlah yang egois."

"Tsunade! Kami telah memutuskan, seluruh desa ini telah memutuskan, kami tak akan penah menerima Naruto sebagai Hokage. Begitulah keputusannya atau kami akan terus memberontak. Titik."

"Sial!"

**END FLASHBACK**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mata Tsunade-sama semakin melebar ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dia tak menyangka pembicaraannya dengan para Tetua egois itu sampai ketelinga Naruto.

Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati pemuda itu ketika keinginannya tak mungkin terwujud. Setelah apa yang telah Naruto lakukan selama ini, setelah cucuran keringat dan darah membasahinya untuk Konoha. Sekarang, cita-cita tertingginya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang lain itu tak akan pernah dia dapatkan.

"Mereka itu bodoh, kau bisa tetap di sini dan… "

"Aku mohon Tsunade-sama."

"Na-Naruto?"

Tsunade-sama tampak terkejut, dia mendekati pemuda kebanggaannya itu dan memegang kedua lengannya, mengguncangnya pelan.

"Kau… Kau tak pernah memanggilku Tsunade-sama sebelumnya, kenapa sekarang…"

"Untuk terakhir kali nya, aku mohon kepadamu Tsunade-sama, ijinkan aku meninggalkan desa ini. Aku tak akan melupakanmu, desa ini dan orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Walaupun nanti aku mati di luar sana, aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian."

"Naruto…"

Tsunade-sama melepaskan genggamannya di kedua lengan Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa tetap di sini, Baachan!"

Hening sebentar. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Pada akhirnya Tsunade-sama hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Wakatta… Pergilah! Tapi berjanjilah kau akan kembali lagi. Tak peduli seberapa lama waktu berlalu, kau harus kembali ke desa ini." ujar Tsunade-sama.

Walaupun dengan berat hati pada akhirnya dia tak bisa menghentikan keinginan Naruto.

"Arigato, Baachan… "

Naruto memberikan cengiran rubahnya. Tsunade-sama hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ne~ Baachan,"

"Hmmm?"

"Tolong jangan biarkan siapapun mencariku… apalagi Sasuke." pinta Naruto.

Tsunade-sama menatap mata biru itu dalam-dalam. Dia tahu ada sebersit kesedihan disana saat nama Sasuke meluncur dari lidahnya.

"Wakatta." Kata Tsunade-sama singkat membuat pemuda pirang itu menarik nafas lega. Naruto memeluk Tsunade-sama erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Baachan!"

"Ck, Gaki! Ki o tsukete ne~"

"Un, mochiron dattebayo!"

Tsunade-sama tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap rambut pirang Naruto. Dia juga akan merindukan bocah pirang satu ini, suaranya yang nyaring bahkan kejahilan-kejahilan yang selalu dilakukannya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum lembut sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Sayonara, Baachan!" ucap Naruto pelan sembari menutup pintu Hokage Office.

Tsunade-sama hanya memandang sendu punggung pemuda itu, kemudian tersungkur lemas di kursinya saat melihant Naruto menghilang di balik pintu. Mata tuanya berair. Saat ini dia benar-benar berharap kakeknya Sandaime dan sahabatnya Jiraiya masih hidup. Berada disampingnya dan membantunya melewati semua ini.

-

-

-

* * *

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, Naruto?"

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?!"

Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya saat melihat mantan senseinya berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Pria setengah baya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah tembok, kedua tangannya di seilangkan. Sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup masker memandang Naruto tajam.

Naruto terpaksa menelan ludahnya. Dia sebenarnya tak mau berurusan dengan mantan senseinya ini pada saat keputusannya sudah bulat untuk pergi dari Konoha.

"Do-doushita no Kakashi-sensei?!" malam-malam begini kau masih ada di sini?"

"Hmmm… aku baru pulang dari misi dan hendak melapor ke Hokage-sama. Tak kusangka kau akan mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian. Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Duh! Selain mengintip, ternyata kau juga tukang nguping ya, Sensei?" ujar Naruto terkikih pelan sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto!" seru Kakashi sedikit keras

Naruto berhenti tertawa namun tak bergeming sedikitpun ketika Kakashi memandangnya tajam dengan sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup masker.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan ? Apa kau sadar siapa yang kau tinggalkan?" desak Kakashi.

"Jaga mereka untukku Sensei. Jangan biarkan mereka mencariku. Ikat mereka kalau perlu agar mereka tak berusaha kabur menyusulku." ucap Naruto Serius.

Mata Kakashi sedikit melebar ketika mendengar nada suara Naruto yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Dulu, aku tak mengikatmu saat kau nekad mencari Sasuke." kata Kakashi.

"Kali ini kau harus mengikat mereka, Sensei! Aku tak pergi untuk mencari kekuatan ataupun berusaha menghancurkan Konoha, Sensei! Aku harus pergi dari desa ini , aku tak ingin ditemukan dan dipaksa kembali. Ini keputusanku. Mengertikan, Sensei?!" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Ada getar kesedihan yang ditangkap Kakashi dari nada suara Naruto. Mata biru itupun nampak begitu sendu, menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam. Seakan meminta untuk dipahami, untuk dimengerti.

Kakashi-sensei masih terus memandang tajam mantan muridnya itu. Dulu dia tak berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk tak pergi meninggalkan desa. Dan sepertinya sekarang dia pun akan gagal membujuk Naruto untuk tak pergi dari Konoha.

Ya ampun, bahkan Kakashi juga tak bisa membujuk Naruto yang mati-matian berusaha mendapatkan Sasuke meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Keinginan kuat pemuda pirang itu seperti 'Ayahnya'. Sulit untuk dipatahkan, tak mudah untuk dihapuskan. Pada akhirnya Kakashi hanya bisa merelakannya.

"Pergilah kalau memang itu yang terbaik bagimu, berjanjilah untuk kembali. Tapi, aku tak yakin bisa kuat untuk mengikat Sasuke ataupun Iruka untuk tidak kabur mencarimu." ucap Kakashi pasrah.

Seringai nakal menghiasi wajah Tan milik Naruto.

"Heheheh… aku yakin kau akan menikmati saat-saat untuk bisa mengikat Iruka-sensei, Iya kan Kakashi?!"

"Wha-?! Waaaaaa??!!!"

Mata sebelah Ninja pengcopy itu terbelalak seketika. Walaupun tertutup masker , Naruto tahu wajah Senseinya itu kini memerah sempurna.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Dia lalu mendekati Kakashi-sensei, menarik tubuh pria dewasa itu kepelukannya.

"Jaga Sasuke, Sensei. Dia masih membutuhkanmu, dia masih membutuhkan teman untuk mengobati lukanya. Aku ingin dia bisa merasakan kembali hangatnya teman dan keluarga. Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia." pinta Naruto.

Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar dibuatnya terkejut. Bukannya dia tak tahu kalau Naruto selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat ataupun saudaranya. Namun anggaplah selama ini dia tak peka, dia sungguh tak menyangka perasaan Naruto terhadap Sasuke lebih dalam dari apa yang selama ini dia bayangkan.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, menepuk pelan punggung pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei… Sayonara."

Seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto menghilang. Tergantikan oleh gumpalan asap putih yang menghalangi pandangan. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Menatap nanar ke arah udara kosong di tempat dimana Naruto terakhir terlihat.

-

-

-

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Sepi

Hanya suara alam dan nyanyian binatang saja yang terdengar di malam ini. Mungkin orang-orang sudah terlelap tidur. Berselimutkan kehangatan bersama keluarga mereka.

Tak banyak yang aku bawa dari apartemen bobrokku karena pada dasarnya aku tak memiliki apa-apa. Pada akhirnya langkah kakiku malah membawaku ke tepian danau ini.

Aku tersenyum pahit, teringat kembali memoar masa kecil dulu.

Hari itu, dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Melihat dengan jelas kesedihan di mata hitam milikmu.

Andai saat itu aku menyapamu. Andai saat itu aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku. Mungkin saja sekarang ini aku akan menjadi sahabat baikmu.

Namun aku hanya berpaling saat kedua mata kita bertemu. Cemberut kesal karena aku ketangkap basah tengah memperhatikan dirimu.

Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Meski di dalam hati aku sempat tersenyum geli.

Gemericik air danau yang terdengar lembut membawaku kembali kedalam realita. Kututup mataku, mencoba merasakan hembusan angin yang terus menerpa wajahku.

Angin yang akan kutinggalkan.

Seketika itu, aku kembali mengutuki kebodohanku. Bagaimana bisa aku tak merasakan kehadiran cakra di dekatku. Terlebih lagi saat sepasang lengan menarikku dari belakang, membuatku bersandar pada sebuah dada yang bidang. Tenggelam dalam sebuah kehangatan yang enggan kulepaskan.

"Jangan pergi, Dobe!"

Mata biruku melebar. Rasanya tanpa menolehpun aku hapal benar pemilik suara dan ejekan itu.

"Sasuke?!"

**END NARUTO POV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung 'Rivalnya' yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, mencoba menyamankan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Kau memang benar-benar Dobe, Dobe!"

Naruto tak menyahut

"Jadi belakangan ini kau bersikap aneh karena ini? Karena kau ingin pergi meninggalkan kami hanya karena para Tetua brengsek itu, hah?!" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Hembusan nafasnya yang cepat sedikit mengelitik leher Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Teme? Dimana Neji?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Seharusnya dia mengawasimu kan? Pulang dan istirahatlah, Neji pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Lukamu belum sembuh benar kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Naruto hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Katakan padaku kenapa kau pergi?! Kau bisa tetap disini, bodoh! Kenapa kau tak memperjuangkan keinginanmu menjadi Hokage? Mana Naruto yang tak kenal menyerah itu? mana Naruto yang selalu bersemangat itu?!" bentak Sasuke, kali ini lebih keras.

'Mana Naruto ku?' tambahnya dalam hati.

Mata hitam itu terus menatap tajam mata biru milik Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi."

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat ketika menemukan bola mata biru itu balas menatapnya dingin.

"Terimalah posisi Hokage itu, Sasuke…" ujar Naruto lagi.

Membuat wajah Sasuke semakin terkejut.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Membuatnya hampir kehilangan kata seperti si gadis Hyuuga.

"Aku akan bangga saat kau berdiri dan memimpin Konoha,"

"Itu mimpimu… bukan mimpiku, Dobe!"

"Aku tak mungkin menjadi Hokage, Teme~"

"Omong kosong!" seru Sasuke yang semakin geram ketika kesabarannya seperti diuji.

"Aku belum pernah memohon sebelumnya, karena itu untuk kali ini saja… jadikan mimpiku menjadi mimpimu,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan mereka sekarang. Dia tahu benar, bahwa baik dirinya maupun Sasuke sama-sama keras kepala.

"Naru…"

"Ck, Daijobu yo~ Aku pasti kembali ke Konoha… tapi jika aku tak pulang…"  
"Kenapa kau bilang pulang? Kau sudah ada di rumah,"

"Jika aku tak kembali, jika aku tak ada… Yakinlah Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menemanimu seperti angin yang selalu berhembus itu." ucap Naruto meyakinkannya.

"Kau tak akan pergi! Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi!" seru Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Heheheh…"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasakan kehadiran Cakra tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

Seperti Déjà vu. Sasuke ingat benar kejadian ini. Posisi yang sama ketika dia meninggalkan Sakura saat hendak pergi dari Konoha.

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke…"

"Sampai kapan pun kita tetap berteman, walau secara fisik kita terpisah. Hatiku tetap bersamamu, selalu…berada disisimu."

Belum sempat Sasuke menoleh dan banyak berkata, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat ditengkuknya. Membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur dan tubuhnya terasa begitu berat.

Rasanya disaat seperti ini, semua ilmu Shinobi miliknya terasa sia-sia.

Sebelum tersungkur, dengan cepat tubuh Sasuke ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dipeluk erat kedalam dekapannya. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi Sasuke yang sedikit tertutup poni rambutnya. Dan sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti Sasuke sepenuhnya, samar bisikan lembut Naruto masih sempat didengarnya.

"Aishiteru… Sasuke…"

-

-

-

* * *

"…ke… suke… Sasuke!"

Guncangan itu semakin keras dirasakannya. Bahkan panggilan itupun semakin menggelitik pendengarannya saja.

Ketika kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, bukan warna langit yang biasanya selalu menatapnya dengan khawatir. Namun kali ini bola mata lavender milik salah satu keturunan Hyuuga lah yang nampak begitu cemas memandangnya.

"Kemana saja kau semalaman? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tertidur di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Neji yang masih terlihat panik.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di samping Neji. Perlahan mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia hanya mendapati rerimbunan pohon dan riak air yang luas di depannya.

Mata hitam pemuda Raven itu membulat seketika ketika otaknya mulai memproses runtutan peristiwa yang terjadi semalam.

Percakapan Naruto dan Kakashi yang sebagian didengarnya. Naruto yang tersenyum dan meminta permintaan yang konyol dari dirinya. Naruto yang memeluknya, bahkan bisikan lembut Naruto ditelinganya saat mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"_Aishiteru… Sasuke…"_

Hanya itu yang terakhir didengar Sasuke sebelum kegelapan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Naruto telah menjauh darinya. Pergi… meninggalkan sebuah kalung yang kini dikepal erat digenggamannya. Kalung milik Hokage pertama yang Tsunade-sama berikan pada Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memandang sendu kalung itu, kalung yang menjadi simbol penerus Hokage selanjutnya. Kini ada ditangannya.

"_Terimalah posisi Hokage itu, Sasuke… Aku akan bangga saat kau berdiri dan memimpin Konoha,"_

Ucapan Naruto masih terngiang dengan jelas di benaknya.

Mata hitam itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Baka… Baka… Baka… " bisik Sasuke lirih.

Neji hanya terdiam memandang pemuda yang belakangan begitu dekat dengannya itu. Entah kenapa saat ini dia merasa tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk Sasuke. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kalung Hokage yang selalu melingkar manis di leher Naruto kini berada ditangan Sasuke. Walaupun tak memperoleh jawaban yang jelas namun Neji tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Terlebih lagi ketika getar sesenggukan mulai terdengar pelan dari keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Hal yang sangat jarang dia lihat dari Sasuke semenjak Neji mengenalnya lebih dekat.

-

-

-

Hari itu kabar kepergian Naruto dari Konoha mengejutkan semua orang. Para Tetua hendak mengumumkan status Naruto sebagai Missing Nin, namun Tsunade-sama tak dapat lagi membendung keinginannya untuk tidak mengentak mereka, kali ini dia tak ragu untuk menumpahkan emosinya pada para Tetua yang menyebalkan itu. Dengan bercakak pinggang ditatapnya wajah para Tetua dengan pandangan sinis dan tajam. Tsunade-sama menyatakan bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang menjalankan Misi Jangka Panjang dan statusnya masih menjadi Konoha Shinobi. Keputusannya sudah menjadi harga mati dan tak dapat diganggu gugat. Para Tetua pun tak dapat berkutik lagi.

Sakura tampak lemas. Hanya isak kecil yang mulai terdengar darinya. Sesekali Sakura tampak sibuk mengusap air matanya itu. Ini kali kedua dia kehilangan rekan se teamnya. Dan dia sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk kemana Naruto pergi.

Sai berusaha menenangkannya. Kali ini pemuda pucat itu tak memperlihatkan senyum palsunya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam.

Rokie nine yang lain juga tampak terkejut mendengar berita ini. Hinata menangis, Kiba tampak muram bahkan Lee yang biasanya Hiperaktif pun tampak lesu. 'Bola Energi' itu telah hilang dari Konoha. Mungkin kepergian Naruto tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Mereka akan tetap menjalankan kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, berlatih, menjalankan misi… tak ada yang berubah. Namun mereka tahu, semua tak akan sama lagi.

Shikamaru hanya menggumam 'Mendokusei' ketika dia dan Neji dibebani tugas untuk menjaga Sasuke yang mencoba kabur mencari Naruto.

Tsunade-sama berteriak kesal dan memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mengikatnya. Tak ingin masalah bertambah kacau ketika keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu berniat kabur dari Konoha untuk membawa Naruto pulang.

Kakashi benar-benar mengikat Sasuke seperti janjinya pada Naruto. Sedikitnya dia sudah yakin kalau bakal begini kejadiannya. Namun dia tak menyangka kalau Iruka-sensei, mantan guru Naruto itu malah tampak tenang dan tak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk lari dan menyusul Naruto. Semula Iruka-sensei memang terkejut ketika mendengar berita kepergian Naruto dari Konoha, namun dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian terdiam. Roman kesedihan tampak tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang dihiasi luka. Namun dia tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya terpaku memandang langit biru dari jendela besar itu.

Disebelah Iruka-sensei, Sasuke tampak terikat disebuah kursi tua.

Kakashi sendiri tak tahu harus memberi penjelasan seperti apa pada mantan muridnya itu.

"Naruto ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke…" ucap Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

Mengejutkan Neji, Shikamaru dan Iruka. Saat ini hanya mereka saja yang tertinggal di ruangan itu.

"Kabulkan keinginannya dan tunggulah dia kembali…" ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke tak menyahut, dia mengalihkan pandangannya, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada langit biru yang tampak dari jendela besar itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan, dia menarik tangan Iruka serta memberi tanda pada Neji dan Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan itu. Kakashi yakin Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan ikatan itu dan berbuat bodoh lagi.

Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruangan besar itu. namun Neji tak bergeming juga. Dia masih terdiam terpaku memandangi punggung pemuda Raven itu.

Tangan Neji terulur hendak menyentuh bahu Sasuke, ingin mencoba memberi sedikit rasa simpati pada pemuda yang diam-diam dicintainya, namun pada akhirnya di urungkannya juga.

Lama. Masih tak ada suara…

Sasuke belum berubah dari duduknya. Tak bergerak sedikit pun semenjak tadi. Hanya memandangi langit biru diluar sana. Namun Neji tahu… sesekali, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memaksa bulir bening turun dari sudut matanya.

Tak perlu Byakugan untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku menyayanginya, Neji…"

Dan Neji pun mengerti. Dia hanya mengangguk dalam diamnya. Dia paham, dia mengerti. Dan perlahan, tanpa kata-kata, Neji pergi meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan langit yang dicintainya.

-

-

-

**SASUKE POV**

Aku hanya terdiam memandangi langit biru itu. Langit yang selalu mengingatkanku pada warna bola matanya.

Entah kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Naruto ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke… Kabulkan keinginannya dan tunggulah dia kembali…" kata Kakashi sebelum dia pergi dan membiarkan aku terikat di kursi sial ini.

Ingin rasanya aku pergi dan menyusul Naruto. Mematahkan kakinya dan menariknya dengan paksa kembali ke Konoha seperti yang dulu pernah dia ucapkan padaku.

Namun Kakashi jelek itu malah mengikatku dengan Cakranya. Bahkan dia meminta Shikamaru dan Neji untuk kembali mengawasiku.

Neji…

Ya, aku tahu pemuda itu belum beranjak juga dari ruangan ini. Dan kini hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan padanya, banyak hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan padanya.

"Aku menyayanginya, Neji…"

Pada akhirnya hanya itu saja yang bisa aku jelaskan padanya.

Neji tak menjawab dan aku pun tak menoleh untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya.

Aku memang bodoh. Telah menyakitinya juga menyakiti Naruto. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau aku hidup sendiri dan tak menjadi beban untuk siapapun.

Perlahan kudengar langkahnya yang menjauhiku dan derit pintu yang tertutup.

Kali ini aku benar-benar sendirian di ruangan ini.

Aku tahu, aku harus meminta maaf pada Neji nanti.

Tiupan angin lembut menerpa wajahku. Memberikan kesejukan disetiap hembusannya.

"_Jika aku tak kembali, Jika aku tak ada… Yakinlah Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menemanimu seperti angin yang selalu berhembus itu,"_

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-katanya itu. Ku pejamkan mataku, menikmati keberadaannya di sisiku.

Aku akan menunggumu

Seberapa lama waktu berlalu

Aku tak akan melupakanmu.

-

-

-

**OWARI**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Memories Always Appear Beautiful To Everyone  
But We Know The Truth, That's Not All  
Please Don't Forget…**_

_***He and I and you**_

* * *

Puuuaaaaaaahhh… akhirnya tamat juga *Ngelap keringat*

Gomen kalo endingnya sedikit mengecewakan, hehehehe XDD

Tapi memang seperti itulah adanya *ditendang*

Sasu sepertinya sedang konflik batin ya?

Apakah bener Sasu bakal menungguin Naru balik?

Mungkin jawabannya ada di Fic yang lain kali ya… Ahahahaha *Geplaked*

Yang jelas Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo sudah TAMAT

Sankyuu buat yang sudah Review, kalaupun Saya tak membalas review nya, Saya tetap memperhatikan Saran kalian.

Domo Arigato Minna-san ^^

At Last… **READ & REVIEW !!!** PLEASE !!!

* * *

**NOTES :**

Gaki : Brat, Bocah ??? O.o

Wakatta : Aku mengerti

Ki o tsukete ne~ : Hati-hati ya

Mochiron : Tentu saja

Baachan : Nenek

**(*)** Kalimat ini Yuuya dapet dari Manga bergenre Sho-ai, J-Boy Vol.8. It's a Sweet Manga ^^


End file.
